Old friends
by Niomi141
Summary: Vegeta starts having dreams about his old friend from vegetasai. And what's even more stange is when SHE comes to him and the Z fighters with a warning that a new enemy's ariving. Will relationships bloom even in this time of darkness? Rated for course la


Chapter 1: Dreams of old friends  
  
Disclaimer: None of the DBZ characters are mine. Except for Neddi ^_^  
  
Vegeta walked down the streets of his familiar city. Yes HIS city, in fact, the whole planet was going to be his, until Freeza came. Vegetasai, his home. But how? The planet was destroyed. Vegeta shook his head, eye's narrowing at the white buildings in front of him. 'I must be dreaming..' He thought sowerly. He scowled. He always wanted his planet to return, for his proud race to be brought back... But deep down he knew that would never happen. The only pure blooded saiyans he knew where alive where himself, Kakkaroto, Nappa, and Raddizt. Though Raddizt and Nappa were both dead, and Kakkaroto was a disgrace to his race.  
  
He snorted and looked on down a familiar ally way, he blinked, raven eye's looking over at a small girl in the alleyway. He took a few steps forward and the girl turned around. Her eye's were covered by the shadows her spiky bangs made, her hair was raven black, almost a blue sheen came from it. She wore a white, and gold saiyan princess dress. He instantly knew who she was.  
  
Neddi. His old Childhood friend, the only person who could tolerate his attitude and had no fear of him or his destructive power on Vegetasai besides his father.  
  
"Hello again Vegeta." The girl said, but it wasn't her voice. This voice sounded much older then it should.  
  
And then everything went blank.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta woke up in the now familiar guest room in Bulma's house. He groaned as he sat up on his bed, raking a hand threw his unruly spiky hair. He sighed, how he'd missed his old bedroom on Vegetasai...  
  
He sniffed. He smelled food, much better food then that discrasfull food Bulma made, but not as good as her mothers cooking. He slid his legs off the bed picking up a random blue top from the floor and slipped it on as he walked out of the guest room and into the kitchen down the hall. (I'm making Vegeta sleep in his pants XP So his wearing pants right now)  
  
Just before Vegeta walked into the kitchen, he heard Bulma's and that baka, Yamcha's voice inside.  
  
"Wow, Yamcha! I had no idea you knew how to cook!" Bulma's voice sounded from the kitchen. "Well...heh, a guy's got to do something other then train." Yamcha laughed nervously.  
  
"Well, I'll get going before the nuckle-head starts ordering me to "fix" that damned machine for him again...dear lord, I swear even after Cell and Buu he still continues to train like a maniac..." She added at the end. He heard her footsteps and then a door close, and then he dicided to walk inside the kitchen, scowling some.  
  
Yamcha looked over the well muscled saiyan prince, and scowled also. Yamcha was wearing a "pink" shirt, blue jeans, apron, and a chief hat. (XD) "What are you doing here?" Yamcha muttered. "If you looking for Bulma, she just left."  
  
"Look. I don't want anything to with your Onna got it!?" Vegeta snapped. He'd never really liked the woman. The only reason why they ever had children together was a simple but frustrating act of the saiyans "rut". Merly acts of lust. Bulma also agrees with him, and they act now what they used to before the androids came.  
  
"What? To scared to admit you "like" her, Monkey?" Yamcha mocked. The saiyan prince growled threatingly, steping over to him, glaring, his chi starting to burn like a raging fire all around him. "YOU DARE MOCK A SAIYAIN PRINCE, BAKA!?!" He watched as Yamcha almost shriveled in fear before him, putting an amused look on his hard, handsome face, he calmed down and then reached out and pulled Yamcha's chief cap over the pathetic fools eye's. "You are barley even a challenge to me baka. I think you should think about asking for a challenge with someone like me... I think you should stick to cooking like a "onna" should." He smirked and took a chicken leg off a plate from the table and bit a chunk out of it as he left the room.  
  
A/N: Well this is the first chapter ^_^ Tell me what you think please ^_^ 


End file.
